Capacitive touch panels can be classified into two types, i.e., self-capacitive and mutual capacitive based on detection method of the capacitor. Touch display devices can be classified into three types, i.e., in-cell, on-cell and out-cell based on relative position of panels, touch panels and display panels. The in-cell touch panel has become an important development trend in touch technology due to its advantages of high integration, thin profile and prominent performance, etc.
Currently, existing touch display devices mainly employ in-cell mutual capacitive touch technology. However, there are problems such as poor waterproof property, low report rate, and poor suspension property in the in-cell mutual capacitive touch technology, and two separate drive circuits are respectively required for electrodes of the display panel and touch electrodes of the touch panel in the touch display device, thereby a cost of the touch display device is high.
Based on this, it has also been provided an in-cell self-capacitive touch technology according to the conventional art to solve the problems of high cost, poor waterproof property, low report rate, and poor suspension property in the in-cell mutual capacitive touch technology. According to the in-cell self-capacitive touch technology, a common electrode layer on the array substrate is also used as touch electrodes, and the touch electrodes are connected to a drive circuit of the array substrate through touch leads. However, via holes via which the touch leads are electronically connected to the touch electrodes may cause a problem such as visible streaks in screen display.